


借火

by SUCKERforDAYNE



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUCKERforDAYNE/pseuds/SUCKERforDAYNE
Summary: Zuko面临人生的转折点。





	借火

**Author's Note:**

> 在别的坑受一位太太一系列好文的启发，结合我对原剧中Aang和Zuko之间的关系的浅浅理解，写出了此文。  
说实话，在找不着很多同好的情况下，我自己纠结了一段时间，这俩人该是什么样的关系。  
原剧当然是朋友了，友情向也很好吃～

  
苏科背负着安，踏在松软的雪地里，凌厉的风雪在眼前竖起一片凹凸不平的纸墙。他不知道是什么支撑着自己。故乡的雪是绝没有那么森寒的，他觉得自己的意识正在被自然之力排挤到越来越小的空间中去。

艾洛所说的躯体之上的意志也许就是这样了。非战不屈，他不敢任性地懈怠，不敢在机会到来前就亲手放开。他承担不起又一次失败的代价。阿祖拉骄傲的火团在他眼前一闪而过。祖父藏在威严震慑后的不悦，父亲高大莫及的背影，决斗场围墙上褪色的旗帜。还有……皇城里零星降下的小雪。

他打了个趔趄，好容易抓住岩穴入口旁的枯藤稳住自己。手掌已经僵劲失去感觉。今天的冷有点超乎他预期。从青年时起，在训练的贵族孩子中间他一向以最火性的体质闻名，老师也谨慎待他。每次阿祖拉早早离开好似不需要训练就能一步登天时，他望着她，当然也清楚同学们的窃语：那才叫不敢惹呢，不像她那哥哥，脾气比能耐更大……

恍惚间艾洛披着那条火红的披风，白胡子瑟瑟缩缩地。他刚想嫌弃几句，又在流光溢彩的街市上忘记了怎样说话。高高低低，令人应接不暇的灯盏逶迤到远方，近处几盏低低照拂着游人笑盈盈的脸颊。艾洛的大嗓门在喧闹中也不能辨出，但一只温暖的大手放到了他单薄的肩上。

好容易挤到人群前方。“猜对了就给我们苏科许个愿。”艾洛指向小灯上的字条。苏科翻着白眼，但皇叔就跟没看到一样，微笑依旧。苏科还是很认真，抑或很乐意地读了下去。

至今能记得的是：人向两眼来，此物复狂去。小时如针大，大时山坳小。雨雪能奈何，风声不曾惧……

一星光芒终于从掌心擦亮。背后是嶙峋的岩壁，他挪了挪双腿，将火小心地续到石子围成的塘中。双手渐渐温暖，艾洛的微笑似乎再次一闪而过。

他转过头，看了看双手被反剪脸朝里蜷缩的的安。他想起了小时跟从父亲去围猎时，那些被扔到座下、绳捆索绑的猎物。除去身上的发亮条纹以外，他和它们没有区别。他不再看他，然而不一会儿他还是隐隐地感到不妥，于是移到那具身躯边上去。

不是冻僵了吧……

罗库，或者说罗库的魂灵，在安有所领悟般地雀跃，然后踏水离开后，又沉入了倒影中。他知道此刻的世界，就像他知道历史会不断循环往复一样。尽管他有的只是一段记忆……这也能被称作思想吗？

他现今唯一的可取之处就是思想。至于他在撒手之时仍保存的御术，已经和前人无异地，尽数赠与了那个新生儿。神终究收回了他的御术，然后交给下一个……保管人。

他还知道火宗的后裔们正借着机械、御术与智谋，企图占领邻国人的家园。愚不可及的将领甚至对水宗神明动手，以此摧毁这个国家抵抗的支柱。也许伟大的神灵们当初就不应该选中人类。他微微叹气，但看到安与黑白一颠一颠飞跑去的背影，他又露出微笑。

他年轻的继任者可能不知道，此刻还有一个年青人正在他背后矢志将他打败，还把他捉到了一个神通的同伴们为之踏破铁鞋的山洞中，为了一个与国家权谋无关的原因。他欣赏他的曾孙心底的勇气，他知道这个年青人是火烈的希望。有趣的是，这类人永远会在那里。一个世界都在战火中昏聩之时，他们会在飞雪中独行，背负着他们自己的尊严与追求。尽管老是有前任们吐槽，火烈太子的脑筋儿太直……

火烈的土地上有许多他留恋的东西。为了这一切，他会帮助他的曾孙重获主人的地位。现下他出的力只能通过开导现任神通的思路来体现……没关系，他们俩会成为朋友的。

罗库的记忆近乎停止。他不知道自己是苦涩亦或是嫉妒。

这两个孩子拥有比他们好一百倍的天资和性情。虽然一见面打得鸡飞狗跳，但从他们在大义面前不约而同的选择来看，任何不信任都是暂时的。最初殊途的阻拦形同无物，只会让他们在领悟之后更坚定地走向同归。

他清楚信任的纽带，会心一笑的火花，路途的陪伴。

前任神通心底一丧，觉得自己真的像个笑话。

苏科的手碰到了安冰疙瘩一样的背脊。他欲进一步查看，又迟疑了，尽管是在做好事，但发光的神通让人不敢触碰。

终于他将安的绳子解开，翻到仰卧。安的脸颊却是热气笼罩，手腕也透着明显的温度。他不知道神通状态产热自供的原理……但历任的神力都在，可以保他暖和无虞，是他多虑了。

他重又把绳子系上，当手指碰到安露出的手臂时，他再次为那温度而意外，他以为安这样的小孩就像阿祖拉小时候一样，在雪天里四肢皆冰。安的护腕松动了，大概是刚刚摔在冰面上磨损了的缘故。他发现越往回心的方向，安的血气越温暖，天啊简直跟一个手炉一样……

等等他在干什么？！

他退到了另一侧洞壁底下，顿时又感到了冷。洞口的风不住地灌进来，苏科呼吸运功也难以抵御。他感到自己快幻听了。冰雪中的一星温暖，尽管碰不到但总在那里，给人暗暗的希望。噼噼啪啪的火炉声，他所喜欢的家里的声音。偶尔也有祈求来年丰收的庆典，高台上火红的帷幕与飞雪共舞，发出兴奋的猎猎声。

那种时候，一般是艾洛带他去的，属于民众的场合。但在吹拉一番之前总有祭祀。台上铺着血染一般的红布，摆好了形制古奥的铜器。它们都和祭司一样面无表情。然后，真正聒噪的是一只火禽——他被缚在那里，任人们可惜着那垂下去的硕大五彩的尾羽，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他的祭祀者——啼声忽而凄厉起来，热血洒落器中。祭司的指尖窜出火苗，安放在器皿底部和着血燃烧起来，仿佛那血和油一般浓稠。

那时苏科突然感觉到那火仿佛是烧在自己身上，沿着自己五脏六腑中的血管燃烧，而在烈焰中，一切表面迸裂，血洒在火中，火势更往上冒。毒舌仿佛就舐在自己脸上……血泪在滑到唇边之前，就已经在烈焰中蒸发。

小时候他不懂牺牲者的感受。当他有了脸上烙印，亲身做过怒火的牺牲品以后，他不愿再回想那只禽类的样子。胸脯滴着血，高高窜向天空，最终瘫软在火里融化，消失了一切声音。皇叔说火是生命，存在于一呼一吸之间。那么人为什么要发明出火祭，发明出火刑，用火在战场上相争流血？

他想太多了，这不是一个流放者应该操心的事情。只要能凭借他的猎物回到父亲身边，他将依靠手上的火焰重获他的尊严。

不自觉间他又来到了神通身边。兼容四种御术，象征着自然而无上的智慧，真的是这个小孩吗？他看上去只是太稚嫩，太天真了。甚至想要获得他的友谊……这不是笑话吗？但是有过的教训又让他不能小看他。强大的御气者。是了，所有神通该死的共性，天资聪颖。根本不着急，也不需要汗与血去拔高自己。他们天生强大……

我很快就可以献上你，苏科想。纠缠了那么久，你终究难逃命运。

可是为什么没有兴奋的感觉呢？

他将一拳打在岩石上，指关节传来痛感，就像被火灼伤了一般。半个月前，他也是用一个直拳和火球结束了他心中的杂念。那个猎物敏捷地避开，轻盈地升到了树梢天光中，然后一程一程逃远，不再回头。

夜蝉吟唱不倦，在过去的这个时候，雅俗大师会趁着这乐声，和他挑着灯讲故事。到了后半夜，老顽童看着安睡下了，自己便也安寝。

安听着蝉，知道它们很快乐。师父说过一种十七年蝉。蛰伏土中，直到经过卡塔拉从婴儿成长为现在的样子那么长的时光后，才换上新装，重见天日。

从罗库那里知晓了他和苏进那些往事后，安倒也没有很多思虑。他睡下之前，没料到有怪诞的梦境等着他。

事实上，怪诞又温馨。罗库在放电影之前应该跟他说一声的。

当他看见一面镜子的时候，他本能地走上前。镜中的他是另一个年轻人，梳洗整齐，仆人给他披上火红的袍子。

安看看自己的双手，又看看镜中。头饰引起了他的注意，那是火烈太子的头饰。

一个年青人突然蹿到他身边，“太慢了，怎么像个姑娘似的！”

“罗库？”安心下想，然后他就模模糊糊听见的自己的声音：“你不是要去看塔敏吧。”

“没有。”年轻的罗库往外拽他，“去看雪！”

罗库的家乡大概是没有雪的。但住在火烈国的皇城，立冬前后，细细的小雪都会如约而至。罗库奔来跑去，头发都散了下来，像个傻子。而苏进只是随意地融化了石凳上的雪，然后一屁股坐了上去。他正好整以暇地接过随从的热茶，突然听到耳边呼的一声，一坨雪糊在了他的头上。

“我****的，罗库！”苏进扔下茶杯，立即俯身团起一个雪团。罗库的笑声回荡在树丛后面。他虽然尽力闪躲，还是中了一下，摇摇晃晃倒在雪上。苏进两手托着两个雪球，得意地到他面前，劈头盖脸地糊过去。

闹够了，他们在地上起不来时，一声轻笑若有若无地飘过。罗库抬头，就看见塔敏和几个侍女飘然经过了园子门口。

苏进听见了罗库的叹气。他笑着把他扶起来，一齐坐到廊子上，扑打身上的雪尘。

苏进手上生起了一小团火，是纯正的橙红色。他笼着火暖着自己的口鼻。罗库也学他生出火，烤了一会儿。

“诶诶你干什么！”苏进摊开的手突然被罗库双手一扣。

“借个火。”罗库的笑脸晃了过来。他仍在试图把苏进的火顺走。

“喂，你说你……你自己不是有吗？”

“我觉得你的火更暖。”罗库死皮赖脸。

“来人，把他拖走……喂！”罗库干脆在他身后环臂固定住了他的双手。谁叫他们有这身高差呢。

安只记得自己在廊柱之间跑着躲，然后他的感觉脱离了一切。眼前的画面一空，他看到的是自己的房间。

“有一个御火师真是太好了！”安欢呼，“可惜我一直学不会这么方便的技术！”

苏科调整着火苗，与安的乐观相反，他越来越灰心，并且珍惜着这来自不易的御术。索卡“jerk bending”的讽刺犹在耳边，他坐立不安起来。安看着他毫无原因地从石头上跳起来，露出不解之色。

“没关系，”安安慰他，“明天早上我们就可以到了。”

苏科点点头，他其实也知道，心火将熄，然后追根溯源，是一个必然的过程，但还是忍不住焦虑。也许他只是不习惯……他突然来到了神通的战线上，还要和他一起重学御火术。

他知道自己的命运如此，与最初得知罗库是他曾祖时的毁三观不同了，他现在身上承继着火烈王室与降世神通的血脉，也许两个家族向来密不可分。他既是侵略者的后代，也是拯救者的传人。特么的为什么我爸妈要结婚？

这些年他只是向艾洛靠拢，母亲去后他就是他可以依靠的人。虽然他有时被蒙蔽，有时不理解他，有时甚至为了艾洛坠落尘间的落魄而羞耻，但最终，他发现自己只愿做回一个被原谅的追随者。他也学会了同等地面对阿祖拉，面对自己的恐惧，失望，怒火和孤独……他学会了直面他的父亲，承认自己的不利，但不再害怕宣布自己与他为敌。

安的身影突然浮现在火宗太子的记忆里。那个在南极部落里束手就擒的小男孩，他脸上的平静，与面前的安重合起来。此时安正看着火苗，圆圆的眼中盛满了不真切的色彩，不知道在想什么。

如果说烈火皇室的荣耀在他肩上，那么先祖杀戮的血污也将由他承袭。他一人一身，自是无法担起。安的披肩孤独地在风中摇动。神通的族人，各国的将与兵，还有平民百姓。卡塔拉和索卡的母亲，小李和他的亲人们，梅和她戴罪的父亲。就算他踏过阿祖拉的血，争得了他的王位，他的未来不会轻松。

罗库知道火烈族谱的后事。苏进毕其一生没有抹去神通存在于世的阴影。同日出生的这个人比他多了十几年阳寿。他的军队回国发丧，归葬皇室墓群。火烈的蒸蒸气焰能否挡住洪水滔天，起码君主以身作答了。罗库在的时候，苏进没有一天懈怠——孜孜不倦地在会议的座位上谋划。死了以后，就不甚清楚。他的皇子阿祖龙更为善战。应先人吩咐，罗库的孩子与皇室保持着交好。这份默契延续到第二个孙子，欧宰的婚事上去。两家的联合依旧顺利，塔敏终于在默默操持一辈子后归于故人之室。

罗库记得自己在逃生时松开塔敏的手时，她了然凄然的目光。火山平息以后，乡人回到敷着厚厚灰土的家园上。帐篷成群的景象持续了几年。应塔敏的意思，人们简单地纪念了勇敢的神通，然后彼此不再提起。小岛顽强地生存着，立在国王难测的目光中。苏进想，自己没必要与人们为敌，那个人已经葬身在暗无天日的地方，连着所有不为人知的过去。虽然国王的龙在尘云之上隐蔽了行踪，但人们难以相信神通会死于火山神之手。传言一如人心中的波澜，静静地流在岛屿的土地上。

塔敏也没跟人提起。她只是握着百尺之下清理出来的头冠，泪滴洗净了金簪。

“陛下，他们搜到的那个孩子……不是神通。”

苏进已经疲于发火。这是最后一次再听到失望的消息了。

手中的火与太阳遥遥对应。西天的太阳丝毫未收敛他的光芒。一天的登山之后，除了供着一星火苗的双臂微酸，苏科没有任何疲倦，还有点莫名的亢奋。

安似乎很紧张，不过那是神通的日常节目。苏科知道他有一种自信，境随心转。他张大的眼睛和紧抿的嘴唇只是他对自己任务的恭慎。

“我是火烈王子，你是降世神通，我们可以搞定他们的。”

苏科不知道自己什么时候如此乐观，并且可以鼓励周围的人了。他在尝试，做一个可亲的人，就像他皇叔那样。他似乎从小就知道怎样去爱身边的人。只是年岁既长逐渐生疏。幸好这种能力正从他记忆中解冻。

他一步步走上台阶。是否是末路？但审判迟早来临，不待神灵开口，他也会在太阳底下暴露他的所有。他曾经龌龊，他不屑于遮挡。道旁的人群有一百万种眼神，没有一个是归属。他也是高贵的，但历尽怀疑和挣扎。他看见自己心脏的千疮百孔，他痛极而歌，他还给人们一个团团包扎的温和的落日。夜晚就要来了，会有更多的呻吟和哭声，会有神灵前的质问。他会一一倾听，一一存放。他只认得一个理。斩断那迷雾，看见新的自己走来。

黑黢黢的洞穴，一边一个。没想到安也要接受审判。内心深处他惊讶于还有人能审判他，神通和他并立于此真是一个奇迹。然后他记起曾祖父手卷上的回忆。“到了人生将尽的时候，格外怀念往事。”

他感觉不到愤怒。待会儿打起来，他是真的没什么实力好展示了。

“苏科，你的火分我一点！”

“什么？”

“我的火熄了。别这么小气嘛……给我！”

……他是成心给自己添一点愤怒的。

艾洛更像他那倜傥宽容的母亲。他曾经勇于直言，即便弟弟不以为然。然后，埃拉皇后的死白尽了阿祖龙的须发。他不再记得她最后的愿望。他老了，为国运计，他不再为了她力排众议。艾洛收到冰冷的铜符，带兵开往那固若金汤的千年城池。艾洛本人斗志昂扬，军士也高歌前进。只有谋士暗自不安，这次派遣有何意义。是否是即位前的测试？是长子对皇族的表率？还是……君心不复的讯息？

最坏的谣言一语成谶。阿祖龙见长子痛失爱子，怜恤之心顿起。欧宰恰好前来自荐。看着跪在地上的欧宰，他的两个孩子急急退到殿外的影子，阿祖龙的怒火险些失控了。他任由怒火冲出老迈的胸膛，欧宰惊恐的脸庞在火中晃动——他收住了御术，起身离去，不再去看那避让不及的次子。这次，是为了你，埃拉。

老眼昏花，也乐于看到阴影笼罩在子孙头上，宣告着他的权威。他预料到王妃会保住孩子奋起一击——就像当年埃拉在产床上，将欲弃子保母的医生骂得呆愣一样。在女儿的优势如此明显的前提下，欧宰会更厌恶儿子，把那个与母亲更像的男孩逼上反对他的路。没想到神通之后会赢来生机啊……这是你愿意的吧。

夜色闪耀着不真切的白光，大堂的火兀自烧着，抑或已经灭了。有无续火人？他的双手逐渐冰冷。

血顺着微笑的纹路滴到寝袍上，我老家伙终于白衣来见你了。

舞动的双龙给人永恒的震肃，飞翔带起的气流拍击他的脸颊。他全然忘记了自己。

“苏科，我们应该跟他们一起跳舞。”

只有神通能出此奇言。他心下了然，便摆好把势，和他如对摆一般弓步前驱。这是他学的独特的御火术——没有攻击，没有杀伤，有永恒的平衡与协作。

看吧，宗师，这里没有畏畏缩缩的罪人，没有理应代过的儿辈，只有向往着武的精神，火的源头的学人——人法天地，万物同宗。

他记起小时听的传说——很久以前，火宗被一个强大的王朝统治。火德之兴也，火宗前人带领宗族武士去推翻奴役者。有一卜人远道而来，说是向神灵借得了四种御术，愿打头阵相助。那人已成了半神，战场上呼风唤雨，无人可当。当火宗人攻入皇城，斩下故朝的旗帜，那御术师伤重将死。为报恩德，宗主祝天收己性命，换给恩人。于是御术师死后，世人寻得另有掌握四种御术的人诞生，是为神通。

恍惚间，宗师各自就位，两张巨口遥遥相对。苏科看着自己面前的龙口，无意识地惊叫一声。来不及说什么，烈焰就喷薄而出将他们包围。

苏科睁眼时，火焰在他面前盘旋而上，中空的火眼团团拥着他们。其中的热浪克制却又恣肆地飞转。那火焰扶摇直上，渐渐看得出缤纷交织的颜色。像节庆的帷幕，像织房拉起的锦缎，像四国百姓的服饰同在一个火热的染缸中，万物的灵魂同时升华，像无数童年的梦。

苏科的眼中充满了色彩，但半晌说不出一句话。他从未想过火御术也可以拥有这样的美景。

“我明白了。”

他猜想安的眼中大概充满着快乐和好奇，还有领悟之后的激情……但他的气息显得很平静。火焰消散，成为逐渐飞远的小火星。

该离开了。他们的目光相遇，会心一笑。

“陛下，转世的神通找到了……一个小女孩。”

“好。”

精神矍铄的王像是早有预备一般地微笑，同样是在水族部落……当时他走下舷梯，还放了好几把火。安凝视着他。男孩用清脆的声音问：“如果我跟你走，你会放过他们吗？”

如果你跟我走……

如果你跟我走，我会放下所有。

——跟你一起维护百世太平。


End file.
